Modern data systems are becoming increasingly geographically diverse. Often referred to as “cloud computing,” these data systems typically deliver services through the internet. For example, a server located in one country may be used to provide software or processing power to a client located in another country.
This internet-based infrastructure allows for several benefits, such as sharing of resources, freeing the user from Information Technology (IT) maintenance, improved utilization rates of resources, and platform-independent applications, among others.
However, cloud service providers do not take into account the individual needs of each client.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for processing data in data systems.